Another Masked Gentleman!
by FanFictionForever4521
Summary: A fan fiction on Professor Layton and The Miracle Mask. SPOILERS FOR PROFESSOR LAYTON AND THE MIRACLE MASK. This fan fic is set somewhere after the Professor Layton and the Miracle Mask ended and Professor Layton and the Azran Legacy started. I DO NOT OWN PROFESSOR LAYTON


**Chapter 1**

**2** **MONTHS** **LATER**

"WOOOO! This party is awesome!" Said Randall, as he had the time of his life. "Hershel? Why were we throwing this party again?" Hershel laughed

"Oh Randall, do you seriously not remember? I've told you about 5 times already! Okay, I'll tell you one more time! It's because your back! It's the first party we've thrown since you came back!" Randall stood there for a moment.

"Oh yea! How long have I been back for?" Randall asked.

"I think about 2 months is that correct?" Hershel answered. Just as Randall was going to reply 'I think so' the door opened.

"Yes, it's been 2 months since Master Randall's return. Say, who's ready for some cake?" Said Henry, who had just come through the door.

"Oh you bet!" Said Randall as he ran out the room.

"The Cakes already done Henry? Awesome!" Said Angela. Everyone followed Randall to the kitchen where the cake was sitting on the counter.

"It looks delicious!" Said Randall, putting his hand out to try some of the cake.

"I wouldn't touch that Master Randall, it's still very hot." Said Henry, as he started to get the plates ready with fruits of all sorts. Strawberries, Raspberries, Blueberries, Apples and more! The cake was a Banana cake that Henry had made himself from scratch. The icing was strawberry and was dripping down the side of the 3-tiered cake.

"How long until it's cooled down?" Asked Luke, who was waiting for the cake super excitedly just like Randall and everyone else were.

"About 5 minutes, but you can eat your fruit first. The cake will be done by then." Said Henry, who passed them the plates full of fruit.

"Okay!" Said Luke. Everyone made their way to the living room, where they would all eat and chat.

"Hey, whats this under here?" Angela questioned, as she pulled a photo from under the table. It was a photo of Henry and Randall as kids. In the photo, Henry was holding a toy robot that Randall had given him. "Awwwww, look how cute you two are!" Said Angela, as she handed Randall the photo.

"Wow, this was a long time ago!" Said Randall. "I think Henry still has that toy somewhere..." When everyone had finished their fruit, Henry came out with the cake.

"Master Randall, you should cut your slice of cake, your in for a-" BANG! Before Henry could finish, a loud bang came from outside.

"What was that!?" Said Emmy, who had been quiet the whole time.

"No idea..." Replied Luke.

"Should we proceeded to eat the cake?" Asked Henry.

"Yeah!" Replied Randall. He cut the cake and out came smarties everywhere! "Woah, that's crazy!" The smarties then reviled another cake, big enough so it's like 1 slice of normal cake, but small enough Randall could pull it out of the big cake. The icing was a dark blue and the word 'Randall' was written on top in a really light purple. "It's awesome Henry!" Said Randall, as everyone else started cutting their slices. A few minutes later, Randall called out, "Finished!" BANG! Everyone jumped, Luke had hidden under the table, Henry stepped back in shock and everyone else was either hiding or had dropped their cake.

"What is going on out there?" Said Hershel, as he stood up.

"I don't know Professor..." Said Luke, who had only just started to come out from under the table. Everyone went outside to find themselves staring at the horror to what had been destroying Monte d'Or.

"It can't be!" Said Hershel.

"Sorry, one minute guys, I'm feeling sick" Randall lied, as he ran inside and upstairs. Luke asked Hershel something, something that would have the answer yes,

"Is that... Professor, is that another Masked Gentleman?!"

**Chapter 2**

**RANDALL AND THE POLICE**

Everyone went back inside to discuss what had happened.

"Who could it be?" Asked Henry. Everyone went silent. Upstairs were some quiet noises, Hershel suddenly knew what was wrong.

"Randall isn't sick, he's just worried about this because he knows what it feels like to be behind the mask." Said Hershel, as he went upstairs. When he got to Randall's room, the door was locked. He listened to what Randall was saying.

"No, no, not again, not again! The horror, no no no! I won't let it happen again! No! Never again! No no no..." Hershel knocked on the door.

"Randall? Open up!" He said.

"Hershel, I'm not well!" Randall lied again.

"Randall I know your fine open up!" Hershel said, a little angrily.

"Okay fine!" Randall Said, as he unlocked the door and opened it. He shut the door and began to talk. "Look Hershel I'm just-" He was interrupted by Hershel.

"Worried or scared? Because you know what it's like behind the mask?" Randall sighed.

"Yes, I'm worried, I don't won't to relive the horror" He said. Hershel smiled and said,

"Randall, this time, your not the one behind the mask, okay?" Randall smiled.

"Yeah, I'm not behind the mask..."Hershel took Randall downstairs and he told everyone how he felt when he was behind the mask and how this time it felt better that he's not behind the mask. Everyone then heard the door being bashed on.

"Open up! Open up! The police are here!" Said a policeman. Hershel opened the door and the 3 policemen charged for Randall.

"Hey! Let go of me!" Said Randall.

"It was you last time and this time we can't trust you!" Said one of the policemen.

"It's not me! I'm not lying!" Randall complains.

"Yea, real funny, now the Masked Gentleman is gone, there's only one person to suspect, YOU! The Masked Gentleman was headed in this way but he disappeared before we caught up to him! It's DEFINITELY YOU!" Said another police officer. Randall closed his eyes tight, he WAS reliving the horror, except worse...

"I demand you leave Master Randall alone at once!" Demanded Henry.

"Can't do that Henry. This guy is obviously the Masked Gentleman!" Said another police officer. Now Randall was not only closing his eyes tight but starting to curl up. He wasn't liking this one bit.

"LEAVE MASTER RANDALL ALONE! NOW! ALL OF YOU GET OUT!" Henry shouted. The police got into a bit of a shock and all let go of Randall. He was still frozen up even after the police let go of him. His hands were covering his eyes and he didn't move until Hershel said,

"Randall, Henry is kicking them out, your okay now." Randall opened one eye and then slowly got up. Seconds later Randall had zoomed up the stairs.

"Professor? Is Randall going to be okay?" Asked Luke.

"I hope so Luke." Said Hershel. Henry then came along and said,

"They're long gone now! Where's Master Randall?" Hershel pointed to upstairs. "Oh, I'll go tell him they're gone." Said Henry, as he went upstairs. A few minutes later, Henry came back down.

"So? Is Randall okay?" Asked Angela.

"I'd like to say yes but I can't. He doesn't seem to be doing too good." Everyone dashed upstairs. They could hear a very quiet noise coming from Randall's room. Hershel put his ear to the door. It was still very hard to work out what the noise was but he figured it out.

"He's crying. I can understand why." Hershel knocked on the door and Randall stopped crying.

"W-w-who is it?" When Hershel said,

"It's me Randall."

Randall told him he could come in. Hershel told everyone to wait outside the door as he went in. "Randall-" Hershel was interrupted.

"I'm not the one behind it, I'm not the one behind it, I'm not the one-" Hershel then interrupted Randall.

"Behind it. I know it's difficult Randall, but I won't let them touch you again okay? Promise." Randall smiled.

"Thanks Hersh..."

**Chapter 3**

'**MIRACLE' TWO**

It was the next day and everyone was out at the park.

"Today's a much better day than yesterday!" Said Hershel.

"For now..." Said Randall, who hadn't said anything since they had arrived.

"Don't make it sound like you don't believe your okay Randall." Said Angela.

"But, then I would be lying..." Said Randall. Henry had just arrived.

"Master Randall, we will make sure your not hurt at all! We promise you that." Said Henry. Suddenly, Randall just got up and left.

"Is he okay?" Said Emmy.

"MU HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA!" Said a voice coming from the sky. There was another voice right afterwards.

"HERSHEL! ANGELA! HENRY! EMMY! LUKE! HELP ME!" It was Randall.

"Put him down!" Screamed Angela. The Masked Gentleman has taken Randall.

"NEVER!" Said the Masked Gentleman, as he flew away with Randall.

"HELP!" Screamed Randall. Everyone started to chase the Masked Gentleman down the streets. Round and round corners they went, they weren't able to catch up to him. The police came along at some point while they were running.

"Hey! What's going on h- ITS THE MASKED GENTLEMAN!" One said.

"HELP! SOMEONE HELP ME!" Screamed Randall. The Masked Gentleman didn't seem to like Randall's screams.

"No one will help you now!" He said, as he and Randall disappeared!

"Randall!" Everyone Said, except Henry, he said,

"Master Randall!" The Masked Gentleman had just disappeared, with Randall!

"He left a note..." Said Hershel, as he picked up the note and began to read it aloud.

"You will never see your friend again! I'm taking him back to my side! Yes, I'm the one who helped Randall try to destroy Monte d'Or! Farewell my friends..." Hershel read. Luke burst out,

"We're not his friends! He's the villain! He took Randall! We're not friends with him!" Everyone stood there, in silence, the Masked Gentleman just took Randall. What were they meant to do? Just stand there? No! They were going to find Randall! No matter how long it takes. "Professor! We're are you going?" Said Luke.

"This way, that's where I'm going" Hershel replied. He started climbing up the pole on the side of a house, then he jumping off, falling on top of where the Masked Gentleman disappeared. A few seconds later, everyone followed him because he had disappeared when he fell right into where the Masked Gentleman disappeared. It was a portal...

**Chapter 4**

**THE MASK OF DESTRUCTION AND CONTROL**

"Woah!" Screamed Luke. He was the last one to come through the portal. He was also the last one to fall on top of the pile of people. Everyone got up and started looking for Randall but they couldn't see because it was dark. Suddenly, the lights switched on and they found Randall, in a jail cell.

"Help! Please help me!" He cried. When they got up to go to him, they realised they too were in a jail cell.

"It was a trap..." said Hershel.

"Very good Layton, I knew you would fall for it! You were obviously going to find out how that trick worked. Then you would end up here and watch the end of your friend Randall over here. Well, the end as he will know it..." said the Masked Gentleman. Everyone tried to get out but it was useless. The Masked Gentleman then took a new mask from his pocket. One that even Randall was baffled to see.

"W-w-w-whats that m-m-m-mask?" Said Randall, who was clearly scared from seeing a 3rd mask.

"Oh, this old thing? This, is the Mask of Destruction and Control. This allows the person who places the mask upon someone to take control of them and make them, destroy everything, MU HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA!" Said the Masked Gentleman. Everyone looked scared. "Watch this" He said, as he placed the mask upon Henry.

"I hate you Master Randall!" Said Henry.

"Why would you- OHHH! YOU MADE HIM SAY THAT!" Screamed Randall.

"Why yes, let me take that off him." The Masked Gentleman Said as he took the mask off of Henry.

"Why did I say that! I do NOT hate Master Randall!" Henry said angrily.

"You see! It's not just destruction of the world, it's destruction of the people too, and the person I want to use this on is oh so poor little Randall over here..." Said the Masked Gentleman, as everyone looked scared. No one was more scared than Randall though.

"No, no no no! I've had enough of those masks! No no no! Keep it away! Keep it away!" Said Randall, terrified. The Masked Gentleman applied the mask to Randall and he was '_taken over'_ by the mask. Everyone stood there in silence. No one knew what to do. No one knew what to say. Except Angela and Emmy. They had made they're way out of the jail cell.

"Hey! Up here!" Called Emmy.

"What! You got out! How?! Grrrrrr" The Masked Gentleman got up to get Emmy when he heard a call from the other side of the room.

"There, the mask is off you Randall!" Said Angela.

"Thanks." Said Randall.

"Hey, can you pass that here?" He said, as Angela passed him the mask.

"Grrrrrrrrrrrrrr!" Said the Masked Gentleman really angrily.

The Masked Gentleman nearly got to Randall when the mask was on him. Randall had switched the mask that the Masked Gentleman wore.

"Hey! Masked Gentleman! Tell us who you are! I mean, I saw your face but I can't remember your name!" Randall started giggling.

"Me? Well I'm- HA! YOU BELIEVED IT WAS A REAL MASK! NO! THE REAL MASK IS HIDDEN, AND THAT OVER THERE ISN'T HENRY! THE REAL HENRY IS HIDDEN AWAY!" The Masked Gentleman exclaimed. Just like that, he disappeared, and so did the cells.

"We need to find Henry!" Said Randall...

**Chapter 5**

**WHERE IS HENRY?**

When everyone was out of the cells, they heard Henry.

"Help!" He called.

"Henry! Where are you?" Called Randall.

"I don't have a clue! It's dark in this tiny cell thing!" This reply from Henry had everyone running down the dark pathway, where they eventually found themselves running (and bashing) into the cell.

"It's too dark! I can't see a key anywhere!" Said Angela. Then Hershel had an idea.

"Luke, can you pass me the spare tinfoil?" He asked. Luke scurried through his bag and passed the tinfoil to the professor. The professor then took out a torchlight.

"Why do we need tinfoil?" Asked Emmy.

"I only have 1 battery, but if I roll the tinfoil like this, into a battery shape, it will work as if I had 3 battery's." Replied Hershel. He placed the real battery in with the 2 makeshift ones. He turned on the torch. To everyone's surprise, it worked!

"That's brilliant! Oh, the key is there!" Henry Said as he pointed at the key by Randall's feet. Randall took the key and let Henry out. Henry then zoomed round the side of the cell and grabbed something. As he was running back, Randall asked,

"What did you take?" He was shocked to see that Henry had the robot Randall had given him as a kid in his hands.

"Master Randall, they threatened me that if I didn't do as they said, they would break it..." Randall was in shock. Well, not as shocked when they suddenly teleported back to the Ledore mansion. Randall had jumped onto Hershel. When everyone calmed down, Randall Said,

"How did that happen!" They all stood their in silence, except another guy.

"Magic" He said, it was the Masked Gentleman.

"Go away!" Said Luke.

"Hmmm, No" Said the Masked Gentleman. Suddenly, The Masked Gentleman teleported them all, except Randall, to a cage in the centre of the city. Then the Masked Gentleman went there too. Randall ran straight there, as fast as he could. Meanwhile, at the centre of the city. "I'm delighted you all could make it!" Said the Masked Gentleman, as Randall made his way to the front.

"LET THEM GO!" Shouted Randall, who was extremely angry.

"No" Replied the Masked Gentleman. Randall was furious and his friends were all scared.

"What are you planning on doing to them!" Randall screamed.

"Glad you asked! The owner of Monte d'Or, aka you Randall, is who we are after. You see, there are many of us now! We know that we can bribe you to join us if we, say, burn your friends in front of you?" Said the Masked Gentleman. Luke screamed in fear and began banging on the glass.

"Calm down Luke, Randall will figure something out." Said Hershel.

"You sure Professor?" Luke asked. Hershel smiled and said,

"I'm sure of it." Randall began looking around for clues and hints to what was going on and how he could save his friends. He then figured it out.

"Okay! I'll join you! I have one wish though!" He said, as he winked at Hershel.

"Go ahead Randall, I'm listening." Said the Masked Gentleman.

"Can I be the one to burn my friends?" Said Randall, as he winked at them again. Everyone in the glass chamber knew what was going on. What was Randall up to? He obviously wouldn't want to hurt his friends?

"Okay... strangest question I have ever heard..." Said the really confused Masked Gentleman. Randall stood by the two switches at the front of the chamber. One of these switches would burn them, the other would save them. Randall just had to figure out a way of knowing what did what. He could ask the Masked Gentleman guy, but what if he lied? Randall had to be VERY careful. He didn't want to kill anyone on accident! Randall then figured it out.

"Guys! Is there instructions to the switches on there?" He asked them. Hershel held them up and it said the left one saves them and the right one burns them. The Masked Gentleman then said.

"It's a lie! The left one saves them!" Randall looked up at Hershel and mouthed

'Tell the others to run, I will need you here. Make Emmy take Luke. It's too dangerous for him, whether he likes it or not is irrelevant' Hershel nodded his head and made sure everyone was going to be safe when Randall pulled the leaver. He pulled a pit and everyone ran.

"No!" Called the Masked Gentleman, as he ran off.

"Hershel!" Randall called. Hershel whistled which called the horses. Randall and Hershel got on their own horses and chased the Masked Gentleman...

**Chapter 6**

**SECRET PLAN!**

Randall and Hershel chased the Masked Gentleman down many alleyways and roads when suddenly he turned into a building. Randall and Hershel jumped off their horses and followed him into the Reunion Inn.

"Stop right there!" Called Randall. The Masked Gentleman smiled and giggled, which then turned into laughter, evil laughter. Little did the Masked Gentleman or Randall know that Emmy, Luke, Angela and Henry went to get the police. They found their way and went in through the back door instead of the front. All of a sudden, 'Descole' appeared out of thin air. Randall and the Masked Gentleman were too shocked that 'Descole' (wink, wink, nudge, nudge) had appeared that they didn't notice that it wasn't Descole, it was a cardboard picture. By the time they had figured it out though, Hershel's secret plan had been put into place.

"That's not Descole! That's a fake!" Called the Masked Gentleman.

"Why hello there!" Said Angela, who found herself giggling after she had spoke.

"Unmask yourself Masked Gentleman!" Called out a policeman.

"Hmmm, and why would I do that? I wouldn't!" Said the Masked Gentleman. The Masked Gentleman then disappeared.

"Darn it! He got away!" Called Randall. The next day, Randall wouldn't leave his room, he wouldn't unlock the door and he wouldn't answer to ANYONE at all. Everyone else chilled out in the living room and talked about who they thought the Masked Gentleman was.

"Who on earth could it be?" Said a very curious Angela.

"Wait! Randall saw his face, but couldn't remember his name! We should go ask him!" Said Luke. Everyone told Luke it was useless! Randall wouldn't leave his room nor answer the door! Luke didn't care at all and he ran straight to Randall's room and began banging on the door, really loudly. "Randall open the door! Open the door! Open the door!" Luke said really quickly. When that wouldn't work, he called Emmy, who Luke liked to call when things wouldn't open.

"What do you need Luke?" Emmy asked.

"Kick the door open please." Luke replied. Emmy kicked the door so hard that it opened straight away, breaking the lock.

"Thanks Emmy!" Luke said.

"Anytime!" Said Emmy, as she walked away and downstairs.

"Randall, I need to talk to you. You saw the guys face, right? I mean, you saw the Masked Gentleman's face when you swapped his mask over. Could you describe the person to me please?" Luke said. Hopefully this worked.

"Well, he had blonde hair, and kinda blackish eyes. Thats all I can- Oh wait! And a kind of pointed chin! That's all I can remember...". Randall said and completely surprised Luke.

"Your kidding right?" Luke asked.

"No I'm not kidding Luke!" Randall Said. Randall was getting a bit angry now, so Luke left and shut the door. He turned round to see Hershel, Angela, Henry and Emmy all looking at him.

"So? What did he say?" Asked Henry. Luke began to cry and get angry.

"He described, he described..." Luke couldn't say it so after he sighed. "He described my father!" He shouted and ran to his room he had when he stayed at the Ledore Mansion, which is where he was now.

"Clark Triton? Your joking Randall!" Said Hershel. Everyone else had come into Randall's room.

"I didn't know, it's just the description! Blonde hair, black eyes and a pointed chin! That's it okay! I never said his name exactly! I do think your right though..." Randall was really angry now. They just left him for the evening before dinner came around, where Randall and Luke wouldn't speak to one another.

**Chapter 7**

**WHO IS THE MASKED GENTLEMAN?!**

The next day, Luke and Randall were still acting up.

"You two need to make up! We don't know whether it is Clark Triton or not! I mean, for all we know he could have been set up similarly to the way Randall was!" Angela exclaimed. Everyone agreed and the two made up but that didn't stop the Masked Gentleman from coming back.

"Welcome to my show! Probably the show that will destroy this... You call this a city?" The Masked Gentleman wasn't being very nice.

"What other city can say it was built on a foundation of loyalty and friendship." Everyone said at the same time.

"Oh, I didn't think any could." The Masked Gentleman giggled. The city started filling with sand. It was being destroyed. Luke then screamed,

"STOP IT! WE MIGHT KNOW WHO YOU ARE AND IF SO, STOP! NOT BECAUSE WE ARE TELLING YOU, BECAUSE I WANT YOU TO!" The Masked Gentleman stoped, but the sand didn't.

"Is there any way out Randall? Henry?" Hershel asked.

"Dunno, ask Henry!" Said Randall. Henry then said,

"If there's no way up, there's no way out!" Luke then ran off with Angela close behind him. What had they figured out? Angela turned her head, still following Luke, and said,

"Retrace your steps from last time" Then everyone got it. Last time, when the Masked Gentleman was Randall, the way to stop the city from being destroyed was to rise the Akbadain ruins. So that's what our hero's needed to do this time. Once everyone was at the ruins, they took apart and placed into the two pedestals, the mask of chaos. The Akbadian ruins rose and the Masked Gentleman was forced to stop his nonsense and reveal himself. Our hero's were not wrong, it was Clark Triton.

"Dad! Why would you do this!" Luke asked. Descole then came along. No it's not a fake this time, its the real Descole.

"I'm currently controlling him." He said.

"What!" Luke screamed.

"Calm down, child. I'm letting him go now." Said Descole, as he snapped his fingers and suddenly, Clark fell to the floor.

"Dad! Dad are you okay!?" Screamed Luke. Then Clark woke up and said,

"Yeah, I'm okay Luke..." Descole got REALLY ANGRY and said,

" GRRRRR... THIS IS NOT OVER LAYTON!" And just like that, Descole was off again.

"Phew, now that's over, who wants another party?" Asked Henry.

"With more of your homemade mini banana cakes? I'm in!" Said Randall. Everyone, including Clark and Brenda (Brenda is Luke's Mum), partied late into the night until they all got tired and either went home or just fell asleep in the Ledore Mansion.

**THE END**

Authors note

Thanks for reading my first ever fan fiction. It takes a lot of courage to publish a fan fiction, especially when you haven't done it before so I'm happy you have read this one through until the end. Let me know what you think of this and I'll see if i can do more! Bye for now!


End file.
